Pedido de casamento
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Songfic/Sterek) Derek toma coragem e pede Stiles em casamento. Será que seu namorado irá aceitar.


**Título:** Pedido de Casamento / **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom / **Pares: **Stiles & Derek/** Classificação: **M

**Sinopse: **(Songfic/Sterek) Derek toma coragem e pede Stiles em casamento. Será que seu namorado irá aceitar.

**Disclaimer:**

**1)** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Infelizmente. Mas sim á MTV.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia. Depois não digam que eu não avisei!

BOA LEITURA!

**S.L**

**Pedido de Casamento **

Stiles estava na nova casa de Derek, que tinha sido comprada há um mês. Estava sentado no sofá da sala, vendo televisão, quando seu namorado chegou. O mais novo se levantou e se dirigiu ao seu namorado, lhe dando um selinho nos lábios.

-Finalmente! – Exclamou Stiles, pegando na caixa de pizza _Hot Pepperoni_, cujos ingredientes eram pepperoni e extra queijo), que seu namorado trazia e colocou em cima da mesa. – Estava ficando preocupado.

-Me desculpe. – Pediu Derek, enquanto retirava o casaco e o colocava nas costas da cadeira – A fila para a pizzaria era muito grande.

Stiles colocou os pratos, os copos e os talheres em cima da mesa, organizando tudo. Derek pegou em uma garrafa de suco de laranja e a colocou e, cima da mesa. O mais velho perguntou, olhando para a televisão:

-Alguma noticia interessante? – Stiles negou com a cabeça. Foi buscar o controle remoto e mudou para a MTV. O videoclipe da música Adore You, de Miley Cyrus ecoou pela casa.

_Baby, baby, are you listening?  
Wondering where you've been all my life  
I just started living  
Oh, baby, are you listening?_

Pousou o controle remoto em cima da mesa e se sentou. Derek dividiu a pizza em duas fatias e colocou uma no prato de Stiles, que sorriu com o ato do seu namorado. O mais velho se serviu e começaram a comer e a ouvir a música.

_When you say you love me  
Know, I love you more  
When you say you need me  
Know, I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you_

Ficaram uns momentos em silêncio, ouvindo a música, até Derek o quebrar. Perguntou, enquanto cortava um pedaço da pizza:

-Como correu seu dia, Stiles?

Stiles pegou na garrafa e colocou mais suco no copo. Respondeu:

-Foi bom. As aulas foram normais. De tarde tive treino de Lacrosse e marquei dois gols.

-Sério? – Perguntou Derek, orgulhoso – Que bom.

-Eu sei! – Exclamou Stiles, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Foi um ótimo treino.

_Baby, can you hear me?  
When I'm crying out for you  
I'm scared oh, so scared  
But when you're near me  
I feel like I'm standing with an army  
Of men armed with weapons, hey oh_

Derek encheu seu copo e bebeu um pouco de suco. Estava nervoso porque ia fazer a pergunta mais importante de sua vida. Mas não sabia qual seria a reação de seu namorado.

_When you say you love me  
Know, I love you more  
When you say you need me  
Know, I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you_

Stiles balançava o pé ao som da música. O mais novo sentia que a letra da música traduzia o que ele sentia por Derek. O mais velho estava comendo devagar, pois temia que se engasgasse com os nervos.

_I love lying next to you  
I could do this for eternity  
You and me were meant to be  
In Holy matrimony  
God knew exactly what he was doing  
When he lead me to you_

Acabaram de jantar. Stiles se levantou, e se dirigiu ao frigorífico, enquanto abanava os quadris ao som da música.

_When you say you love me  
Know, I love you more (love you more)  
When you say you need me  
Know, I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you_

Retirou mousse de chocolate, fechou a porta do frigorifico e pegou em duas taças e duas colheres, trazendo para a mesa. Perante o olhar espantado de Derek, respondeu, envergonhado:

-Me deu vontade de fazer. – O mais velho sorriu, se levantou e puxou Stiles para si, o beijando. O mais novo agarrou o cabelo de Derek, o puxando mais para si.

_When you say you love me  
Know, I love you more  
When you say you need me  
Know, I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you_

A música tinha acabado, mas eles não ouviram. Quando o ar acabou, se separaram e, para espanto de Stiles, Derek se ajoelhou e retirou no bolso das calças uma caixa de veludo negro. A abriu e, lá dentro, estava um anel de ouro, muito simples.

-Quer casar comigo? – Perguntou. Seu coração estava a mil. Era raro se sentir tão nervoso como estava naquele dia. Stiles arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca com a mão. Nunca pensara que Derek lhe pedisse em casamento. Olhou para os olhos de seu namorado e viu que ele estava nervoso. Sorriu e disse, emocionado:

-Sim. – Derek sorriu e se levantou. Agarrou a mão de Stiles e colocou, nervosamente, o anel. O mais novo sorria, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade. Deram um longo beijo e, quando se separaram, Derek olhou para a mousse e depois para Stiles. Teve uma ideia e disse, maliciosamente, ao ouvido do mais novo:

-_Quero saborear o chocolate em seu corpo._ –Stiles sentiu suas bochechas ficando vermelhas e se afastou do mais velho. Derek fitou o mais novo e pensou que tinha ido longe demais. Mesmo tendo uma relação há dois anos, havia coisas que faziam Stiles ficar corado de vergonha. Stiles se virou e estava se encaminhando para o quarto deles, quando parou, olhou por cima do ombro e disse, sensualmente:

-Nos encontramos no quarto. E traga a mousse. – E entrou no quarto. Derek sorriu e pegou na mousse, sabendo que essa noite iria ser muito boa.

**FIM**

**NT:** Oi! Mais uma Sterek que escrevi! E que amei escrever. O que acharam? Gostaram? Detestaram? Digam nas reviews! Bjs :D


End file.
